The Spartan Prince
by diamondstar1808
Summary: A story of adventure and the search for love. Now Complete!
1. The battle

Note: I own the story not the characters. Okay, so I had a lot of people voice their concerns. First off I wrote this story a couple of years ago. I did little research when I wrote it. I did look at a map to see where the places were. Second, when I went a saw 300 this weekend, it made me remember my story and how wrong I had characterized the Spartans. So I am editing the story as I go. I am not perfect!!! If you only want to down the story then don't read it. Please no bad reviews. For those who want to read it-Enjoy!

"The King will be mad if we don't find Endymion soon." General Kunzite said worriedly looking over the bloody battlefield. They, the Spartans, had just won.

They were in the fields of a city state called Corinth. The left over soldiers searched the dead bodies looking for their prince.

"He has to be here somewhere. Who was to his left, during battle?" General Nephrite asked.

"I was. I should've kept a better eye on him. If anything has happened to him, I will never forgive myself." Kunzite said angrily.

"Look, it's okay. We ought to search the wood." Nephrite suggested pushing his chestnut brown hair from his face.

"That's a good place to start. Why don't you and Kunzite go left and Zoicite and I go right." General Jediete said heading in his direction with Zoicite in tow.

"Okay. We'll meet here before Sunset." Nephrite said as Kunzite follow.

"Oh on more thing… Men! Get our wounded men and take them back home. Tell his majesty will be there shortly. Mention nothing of the prince!" Kunzite commanded.

The men nodded in response and finished their search.

In the wood on the border of Corinth and Athens 

Prince Endymion walked freely through the wood trying to get away from the battle that he thought was still raging. He'd had his share of fighting for the day. He just hoped his men hadn't noticed his disappearance. It would look bad if he looked like a coward. He was their best fighter and the soon to be King but he was too overwhelmed with everything at the moment. The Spartan men were the most power warriors in all of Greece. At the time the Spartans and the Athenians were at war with each other. He just wished that a united Greece would one day stand against other nations. He was just honestly tired. He thought of his four generals probably on horseback watching the battle or they probably were engaged in some fight. He sighed and took a deep breath, just enjoying the country side. He heard a scream that shattered the sereneness around him. It sounded like a woman. He pulled his sword from his sheath and started towards the sounds. The woman was obviously in trouble. He quickened his pace running through the trees with agile. When he heard the place where the woman was he saw her running in his direction. She was breathtaking and obviously frightened. When she saw him she stopped and stared. He silver- blue eyes gleam with fright as she looked at his armor that symbolized him as a Spartan. She screamed and took off to her left.

'What's wrong with her?' He thought

He ran after her and caught up with easily. He grabbed her arm gently as possible to stop her from fleeing.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with concern.

"They…are… after…me. Please!…don't let them…get me.." She panted wondering if it was okay to trust him.

After all he is the enemy…

"Who's after you?" He demanded softly.

"We are." a male voice spoke up with a smirk.

A man in Athenian armor waltz up with two of his comrades. His dark hair and eyes gleamed in the leaving sun light.

"Leave the woman alone. Deal with someone your own size." Endymion spoke coldly.

He blue eyes turned to a dark blue that was almost black as he took a battle stance. Here he was trying to escape a fight and now he was about to be in one.

"Hey guys buddy here wants a fight." the guy said turning around to face his friends laughing.

The woman slowly decided now was her chance to make her escape but she couldn't leave her 'knight in shining armor'. When the man turned back around he swiftly charged at the Spartan. As the fight began to get out of control she backed up into something soft and firm. She turned around too se what she had bumped into.

"Just great." She thought as another Athenian warrior grabbed her tightly.

"Hey, please let me go. I'm one of your country women." She pleaded with the soldier.

"Ha, who cares. Your just a woman. Just what I need after a long battle." He said huskily.

The woman looked on toward her knight to see him beat the main man. As he was attacking one man another jumped in.

'I just had to seek adventure today.' She thought bitterly.

The Spartan killed both men quickly and turned to see the third one holding the woman.

"Let her go." He barked

"If I don't?"

"You'll be sorry" He spat out

The man laughed heartedly. The girl closed her eyes tightly praying she would make it home alive and in one piece. All of a sudden the man behind her gave a strangled cry and released her falling to the ground. She looked down at him to see Spartan's sword in between his eyes. She grimaced at the sight and turned her head. Her crooked country men were dead.

"Sorry you had to see that" the warrior said to her softly.

She looked up at him and said nothing. She knew she should thank him but she couldn't find the words. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and began to worry for her safety again. Could this man, who risked his life for her be trusted? As she wondered, she let her eyes roam over him. He was darkly tanned by the sun, he had ebony black hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of a stormy ocean.

"He is so handsome." she thought blushing slightly

Endymion simply watched the beautiful siren in front of him. Siren, no wonder that term fitted her, she would've been the death of him. She was only a few steps away from him. He wondered why he had the urge to protect her. Maybe because he had sworn to protect all of the citizens of Greece unless they were against him. BUT the urge for her was something different. She sun kissed hair was so light and her eyes were magnificent. Her small frame with the right curves gave her an air fragility. No wonder the men were after her. She was a prize. He began to feel dizzy and he didn't catch her faint blush. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opens his eyes and looked down at himself. He began to feel a pain he didn't notice before because of the adrenaline. He grabbed his side and fell over. The urge to fall asleep was deep for him and he gave in with the vision of beauty in his dreams. She gasped seeing the blood seep through his fingers. She ran up to him and kneeled beside him. She had to stop the bleeding some how. She removed his armor form his chest to see a white sleeveless garment. His muscles rippled through and she had to make herself concentrate. She stood up and tore the bottom of her white dress and began to carefully wrap his stomach.

"Please don't die on me Spartan. Who ever you are." She whispered to him.

Her heart beat sped up at the thought of losing him.

"I won't let you die." She told him as she picked up one of his arms and placing it around her neck. She placed the other one around her neck and slowly but steadily she began to drag him towards her home.

"I'll make it before sun down if nothing else happens." She thought lightly as she dragged the heavy man.

Suddenly thunder cracked through the sky and rain drops began to fall. It was as if Zeus himself thought it would be a cruel joke to play. She knew she spoke to soon.

"Just hold on." She told the man wondering if he could hear her at all.

He only moaned in response but couldn't open his eyes. She was really strong trying to drag him to safety. She stopped walking for a second to catch her breath. As she breathed in she breathed in his scent. Roses and spices.

"A wonderful combination" She thought and began to pull him closer to her.

"Stop thinking about him like that. You have to save him first." She scolded herself and began dragging him again.

Jediete and Zoicite saw dead bodies. Exactly three. Jediete gulped as he saw the sword between a man's eyes.

"Zoi, isn't that the prince's sword?" Jediete asked

Zoicite went up to the man and checked the handle to see the sliver handle with the diamond encrusted into it and the Spartan symbol on it. He took up the sword.

"Yes. He's been this way" Zoicite said beginning to go around and check the bodies and ground for foot prints.

He found a piece of white material, the prince's armor and- blood?

"He's hurt." he breathed.

"What was that?" Jediete asked turning his attention to his friend

"The prince. He's hurt. We have to get the others. The ran is getting heavy. Let's hope the trail isn't washed away." Zoicite said quickly.

They grabbed the prince's things and ran down the path to get the other two generals.

Note: Please Review! This is my favorite story I've ever written. I hope you enjoy the more that is to come…


	2. Intruders

-1Note: I own the story not the characters. Okay, so I had a lot of people voice their concerns. Basically I wanted my story in an ancient Greece setting and the idea came from the Sailor Scouts Planets name meant in Roman mythology and I changed it to Greece. First off I wrote this story a couple of years ago. I did little research when I wrote it. I did look at a map to see where the places were. Second, when I went and viewed 300 this weekend, it made me remember my story and how wrong I had characterized the Spartans. So I am editing the story as I go. I am not perfect!!! If you only want to down the story then don't read it. Please no bad reviews. For those who want to read it-Enjoy!

The rain poured down on them. Serenity walked up the grassy path to her home. She had never been happier to see it.

"We're here." She murmured to the warrior.

She pulled him closer to her and knocked on the door quickly. Within moment her twin sister Minako opened the door.

"What happened!?" She gasped immediately helping her sister bring the man inside.

"Long story. I'll tell you later, just help me get him to my room." She said urgently.

Three other women heard their voices and headed their way.

"Serenity your dress! It looks awful." her raven haired friend named Rei said eyeing her before noticing the man.

"I don't care. Ami can you get the medical supplies so we can help him." She asked as they head to Serenity's room.

"Here, give him to me." her other friend named Lita said taking the man from them.

Lita was pretty strong and tall. She had long brown hair that she kept braided. Serenity opened the door to her room and Lita walked in quickly. Lita placed the man on the bed. Ami came in carrying the supplies. Ami had dark black hair and deep blue eyes that were filled with knowledge. She always studied up on any new medical information when she got the chance.

"Sere, why don't you go take a bath and get comfortable before you catch a cold. I'll take care of him." Amy said gently.

"No. I can't leave him." She said stubbornly.

She climbed on top of her king-sized bed and laid beside him. She picked up his cool hand and brought it to her cheek. Minako and Rei exchanged glances.

"I'll go set her bath." Rei said softly.

"Alright, I'll get her a gown" Minako said heading over to her sister's closet.

Lita assisted Ami as Serenity whispered prayers for her warrior.

"Well, the foot prints and blood stop here." Kunzite said looking up at the miniature castle like mansion.

" Do you think that some men captured him?" Nephlite asked taking out his sword.

"I'm not sure but we shouldn't barge in" Kunzite replied heading towards the big wood door.

Nephlite sheathed his sword and they all followed Kunzite. Kunzite looked back at his fellow soldiers and turned back to the door. He sighed and picked up the knocker and banged once loudly. The waited patiently and in a few moments a woman answered. She wore a long pale orange night gown with the matching robe. Her eyes were a silver- blue and she had bright blonde hair. Kunzite felt himself go in shock slightly, she was beautiful. The woman peered at them quietly wondering what did they want, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He stood about 6'3 and had long silver/ light blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"Well it's been a long time since a couple of good looking men came this way. May I help you?" Minako asked flirting

The men were thrown off by her remark. Kunzite took a minute to find his voice.

"Well ma'am, we're looking for someone. He's about 6'3, dark black hair and blue eyes. He could possibly be injured." Kunzite said politely but business like.

"Why?" She asked on guard, wondering if they were the ones to attack Serenity and the man.

The man with wavy chestnut brown hair and green eyes stepped forward. Minako saw the gleam of the sword and stepped back.

"Look, we won't hurt you. We just need to speak with him if he's here." Nephlite said, his rich voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Is anything wrong?" a voice from behind asked Minako.

"Yeah, Lita. Just lock Sere's door. We may have trouble." She spoke softly.

"Look lady, we don't want trouble." Nephlite said becoming annoyed.

"Oh no, here we go." Jediete mumbled, Nephlite's attitude was about to start something.

"Sorry gentlemen but we don't know who you are looking for and you are not welcomed." Minako spoke with authority trying to shut the door.

Nephlite stuck his sword out to stop the door from closing. Mina stiffled a scream from the shock of the sword coming in. Lita ran and locked the door as they men forced their way in. Inside the room, Ami had just given the man a sponge bath while Serenity was soaking in her bath tube filled with minerals and rose petals. Ami looked towards the door in wonder but didn't say anything. Lita guarded the door in a fighting stance, ready and waiting for a fight. Nephlite walked up to Lita with annoyance written on his handsome face.

"Look ma'am, really. We are worried about the man that I assume is behind that door." He said trying to reason with her.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You could be after riches or something. There are two women in there resting." She said lying partially.

Nephlite sighed and put his sword away. He held his hands up.

"The man in there is our Prince. Prince Endymion of Sparta. We are his generals and guardians. He somehow escaped battle today. Take my sword and kill me if I'm lying." He said taking his sword back out and handed it to her.

Lita eyed him and the sword for a moment. The other men stayed behind him. Lita sighed, disappointed she wasn't going to get a fight. Lita knocked on the door slightly.

"Yes?" Ami called

"Is Sere decent?" She asked.

"Yes. She's asleep."

Lita unlocked the door and she led the generals in. Kunzite saw a heart warming picture. The woman he assumed as Ami was sitting by the bed and the other woman who is Sere , who resembled the first lady they met was asleep by his prince. The prince was under the covers but he wore no shirt and his stomach was bandage.

"What happened? Anyone care to start?" Kunzite asked softly.

The woman from earlier and a raven haired girl entered.  
"We really don't know. She just brought him in" the blonde answered.

"How long will he sleep?" Zoicite asked speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not sure. He may awaken in one or two days. Luckily I was able to stitch him up and used some of our herbs to stop the bleeding. I don't think it was too serious. If the bleeding had continued we may have lost him." She said.

"Thank you for tending to him" Jediete said earnestly.

"No problem. I'm sure you men are tired. There are guestrooms here and baths for you to freshen up if you like. If you decide to bathe, sit your clothing outside of the door to be washed." Rei said deciding to play hostess.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but you women don't seem to care that we Spartans are in your home. Why is that?" Jediete asked turning his attention to the lovely woman.

"Well, If Serenity thought it was okay to bring him here, then it's okay to trust you. Plus we are all Greeks." Mina spoke up.

"Now Rei, will you show them to the guest quarters and Lita and I will start on dinner." Mina said taking charge.

Note: Please Review! This is my favorite story I've ever written. I hope you enjoy the more that is to come…


	3. The Awakening

Note: I own the story not the characters. Okay, so I had a lot of people voice their concerns. Basically I wanted my story in an ancient Greece setting and the idea came from the Sailor Scouts Planets name meant in Roman mythology and I changed it to Greece. First off I wrote this story a couple of years ago. I did little research when I wrote it. I did look at a map to see where the places were. Second, when I went and viewed 300 this weekend, it made me remember my story and how wrong I had characterized the Spartans. So I am editing the story as I go. I am not perfect!!! If you only want to down the story then don't read it. Please no bad reviews. For those who want to read it-Enjoy!

Sunshine spilled through Serenity's window the next morning. She felt refreshed from the tiresome day the last sun up. She glanced over at the warrior who was asleep beside her. With the sun beaming on, he was more beautiful than ever. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful and innocent- not the same killer from the day before. She didn't want to wake him so she got up from the bed and tip toed to the door. She opened the door and crept out. She softly shut the door behind her. Her home was busy with commotion. She saw one of her servants walk past her briskly carrying towels towards the upstairs guest quarters. She hurriedly stopped her.

"Diana, why are you taking those to the guest quarters?" She asked confused.

"Well, the man that is in your rooms is the Spartan Prince. His guardians are here." The girl simply stated going back to her task.

Serenity went to the dining room to see servants placing breakfast on the table and Lita was helping.

"Litanya." Serenity called.

Lita looked up with a smile.

"Yes?"

"There may be trouble." She said softly.

Lita's smile disappeared and she stopped working.

"What are you talking about?" She asked coming up to her quickly.

"If the guardians are here looking for the warrior, then don't you think our soldiers come too? He did kill three in the forest not too far from here." She asked quietly.

Lita hadn't thought of that but she then began to wonder why Serenity had brought the man here in the first place. No one still knew what exactly happened yesterday. Lita sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit down. Serenity came beside her, her face slightly pale from sudden fright.

"Don't worry. Just tell me what happened yesterday." Lita said carefully.

Serenity began her tale of just wanting to go find a peaceful place to get her mind off of stressful things and how the men approached her. Lita was quiet for a moment.

"Well, one of the guardians did explain to us that the warrior- excuse me- prince left the battle so maybe these men did too. Those men maybe considered dead or missing. So, if they are found, the people will just assume it came from the war. We are safe." Lita said calmly, hoping to ease all of Serenity's thoughts.

Serenity smiled softly at her friend.

"Thanks, Lita." She said quietly.

"Would you like your breakfast now? Fruit right?" Lita asked getting up from the table.

"Yes please, oh and can you add a few pieces of bacon for me, I am eating in my room." She said getting up from the table also.

Lita went into the kitchen and came back out in seconds. Lita was really the only one who wasn't a servant who constantly stayed in the kitchen. She loved to cook and try to make new things. Lita came out of the kitchen and handed Serenity the plate filled with her request.

"Thanks. I'll be in my room." Serenity said

She turned to leave but a sight caught her. She was frozen in her spot. She heard Lita gasp lightly. The man was not the slight bit embarrassed. He was dripping with water and his long wavy hair was matted to his broad chest. He held a towel around his waist loosely. He grinned cheekily and his eyes emerald eyes glittered.

"Litanya." He said, his rich voice sending shivers down their spines.

"Yes, General Nephlite?" She asked in a daze like voice

"Can you let me back in my room? Somehow I can't find my key. I asked some servants and they all laughed." He said.

"Yes sir." She said bowing slightly before him, looking back at Serenity with a wink.  
"I thought I told all of you to keep the doors of your rooms open just in case you misplace your key." Lita said leading the way.

"I'm sorry milady." He murmured following her.

Serenity shook her head and sighed. Lita was so man crazy. The man was good looking though. She headed back down the long corridor towards her bed room. She opened the door and closed it softly. She walked to her side of the bed and sat down, placing the plate on the stand near the table. Even though he was still asleep she was going to wake him.

"Warrior wake up." She heard her voice say.

She didn't know why she kept calling him that but she liked it. He stirred slightly but continued to sleep.

"Please wake up." She said a little louder.

If he didn't wake up she was going to worry that it would be a few days before he opened his eyes again. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Good Morning." She said sweetly

"Where am I?" He asked looking around

He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down.

"I'll answer your questions but first you must eat something to gain some strength back." She said picking up the plate.

She picked up a piece of apple and held it to his lips. He took it but stared at her. This as the same woman that he had saved. Now she was feeding him sweet tasting fruit. He tried to sit up again but she gently pushed him back down again.

"You are not strong enough. You were wounded yesterday." She said softly.

He sighed and relaxed back into the pillows- continuing to let her feed him. As she did, he was able to get a really good look at her. She was beautiful. She could be compared to a goddess. Her sapphire blue eyes had a little sliver in them. Her long blonde hair had lighter blonde highlights in them. She seemed so determined to help him get back on his feet. As she picked up a grape to feed him and gently grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Milady, what is your name?" He asked

She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Serenity" She said softly

"Serenity" He murmured, "Thank you for everything"

"No, thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." She said gratefully

He still held her hand. He took the grape with his mouth, nipping her fingers lightly. He looked at how small and dainty her hand was and how perfect their hands fit.

"I guess we are even." He said looking back into her eyes.

He kissed her hand gently and she felt herself blush at his tenderness. This man was totally not what she expected especially from the day before. Spartan men were known for not showing emotions or much tenderness for that matter. He was a breath of fresh air. Before she could say anything a knock came at the door.

"Enter." She said softly turning her attention to the door.

Kunzite stepped in and shut the door behind him. He bowed in respect to her and his prince.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just came to check up on his majesty." He said looking at them.

Endymion slowly let go of her hand and sighed.

"How did you find me, Kunzite?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Serenity had just learned another one of the guardians' names.

"We found your sword and followed the trail here." He said coming to the edge of the bed.

Serenity then noticed the look of annoyance on the prince's face.

"Maybe I should leave and let you two talk." She said softly.

"No, Serenity. Stay." He said quickly.

Kunzite cleared his throat slightly.

"Well, your majesty-" He began

"Cut that out. You can say my name here." He said getting more agitated.

"Fine, Endymion. If you're strong enough we may leave. I sent the soldiers home after the victory."

Serenity tensed for a moment. The name sounded familiar. She knew he was the prince and everything but she had heard it before now. Maybe through the talk of politics. She then realized that Kunzite said that they were leaving if he was better.

"He's not strong enough." She said quickly.

"Milady, no disrespect, but he can tough it out. It's only a minor injury." Kunzite said.

"Minor! No disrespect to you but he is not leaving until he is strong enough and is ready to leave. He lost a lot of blood yesterday." She said getting slightly angry.

"Leave us, Kunzite." Endymion ordered.

Kunzite bowed and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Note: Sorry to leave off here, just getting sleepy. I may update tomorrow. Please review! Oh sorry for mistakes….


	4. Atalides

Note: I own the story not the characters. Thanks to all for the encouragement to continue on with the story. I am revising and changing ideas as I go so please bare with me.

"Milady, no disrespect, but he can tough it out. It's only a minor injury." Kunzite said.

"Minor! No disrespect to you but he is not leaving until he is strong enough and is ready to leave. He lost a lot of blood yesterday." She said getting slightly angry.

"Leave us, Kunzite." Endymion ordered.

Kunzite bowed and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I'm sorry if he upset you Serenity" Endymion spoke

"That's fine. So Spartan Prince why were you not in battle yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Why weren't you in the safety of your home?" He asked challenging her.

"I asked you a question first." She said

He smiled lightly and sighed.

"I hate battle. I just want the best for my people and the neighboring cities. I want peace. When I was younger, I was blood thirsty and ready for anyone to defy my father's kingdom so I could go after them. Now that I'm older, there's more to life…Battle has made me mature more. I know that it is my duty to protect my people but still….I want more out of life than battles. When I'm King, things will change. Why am I even telling you this? Now why weren't you home?" He said forgetting that he was talking to a mere woman.

"I always take a stroll in the wood when I feel like it. I love the peace." She said looking away from him.

He smiled at her. She was so beautiful and innocent looking. Slowly he began to sit up and she noticed.

"No. Lay back down." She said quickly.

"I'm fine. I just want to get up and stretch." He said reassuring her.

She sighed and got off the bed. She kept a watchful eye of him as he struggled slightly. Slowly, he scooted to the side of the bed holding his side. He work a thin garment that covered his private area. She turned her back to him to hide her blush. Endymion noticed her shyness and smirked. He got to his feet and slowly walked towards her. She looked over her shoulder slightly to see him coming towards her and looked away again. Once he was behind her he chuckled.

"Do I make you nervous?" He murmured in her ear.

His rich voice sent chills down her spine. She turned to face him fully.

"No." She lied taking a step from him.

He chuckled again. She amused him so much. There was so much he wanted to know about her. He sighed as his laughter died down. He looked down at his stomach and began to unravel the bandage. No matter what Serenity said, he knew Kunzite was right. He couldn't stay that much longer and he couldn't seem weak to his men.

"Do you know where my clothes and armor are placed?" He asked examining the wound.

"Your clothes are drying and I think the armor is in the forest." She said thoughtfully.

"The forest!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Well, yes. I had to remove it to help you." She said surprised at his tone

"That armor is very expensive, and it has been passed down through my fathers."

"Well sorry for saving your life." She said quietly, very offended.

He noticed her hurt expression and felt bad.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I will just send one of my generals to look for it. They may have it already if they tracked me down." He said softly.

"It's okay." She said trying to find something to focus her attention on.

She went out to her private balcony to get some fresh air. Slowly, he followed her out. He noticed that a charriot had pulled up.

"Oh great." She muttered.

"What is it?" He asked puzzled.

"Go back in." She said hurriedly, pushing him gently back into her room.

She quickly shut the doors and and locked them. Endymion saw the panic stricken look on her face as she hurriedly began to clean her room and any evidence of him being there. She ran to her door and opened it.

"Alert girls! Lord Atalides is here!" She yelled urgently.

Everyone buzzed with excitement,

"What's going on?" Endymion asked

"I have to hide you.Quickly." She said.

Her eyes were filled with fear and urgency. She closed her door again and took Endymion's hand. She led him into her bathroom. She put him in a closet that was filled with towel and bath oils and salt.

"Stay here until I come and get you." She whispered.

Endymion started to speak but she put her fingers to his lips.

"Not one word. I will explain later." And with that she was off.

She closed her bathroom door and began to throw everything that contained helping Endymion under her bed. She then rushed to her mirror and began to straighten her hair and appearance. He beautiful hair had a few braid along with her straight hair. Her bangs were springy. She licked her lips and gulped. The brass knocker soudned through the house. She froze suddenly. From the hall she could hear Atalides's deep voice.

"Serenity dear!" He called out.

She shuddered. She truly hated him. He was her husband to be by an arranged marriage. Now she had to put up afront so he wouldn't suspect anything. She was just praying that the girls were able to hide the generals. If Atalides knew that there were men here- enemy men- he'd kill all of them. She definetly didn't want Endymion killed. She heard a knock at her door.

"Coming" She heard herself say.

She took a deep breath and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and he came gliding in. He was a tall man with a great build. His golden locks curled about his ears and his tanned body seemed darker in the not so bright room. He kissed her cheek affectionately and went to sit down on her couch near the balcony.

"How are you?" He asked breezily, looking around the room.

His green eyes catching everything.

"Fine." She said trying to stay calm.

"Your father told me you were here at his summer house with your friends so I decided to drop by. I love the scent in the room. Smell of…roses and spices...I do believe." He commented.

"Yeah, I do too. It's a new scent for my bath" She said nervously.

" It smells…masculine. Don't use it anymore. I loved the vanilla you wear. Come here" He said to her softly.

She lowered her head and walked to him slowly.

Meanwhile…

The girls had somehow managed to get all of the generals into one room. They were puzzled as to why the couldn't talk and what was going on. They weren't use to hidding.

"Minako? Is everything okay?" Kunzite said softly but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Um…not really… Serenity's fiance just arrived. He is very important in our lands. If he knew any of you were here, you'd all be dead. Especially Serenity. My poor sister….." She murmured staring off into space.

"Well, I'm letting you know that our Prince is in there with her. If anything happens were going in there." Kunzite said getting up going to the door.

The other generals stood and followed him to the door. Minako looked to Raye and Lita for help.

"We understand. Just wait for a sound before you rush out of here like the mad bulls." Lita said blocking the door.

She prayed to the gods above that nothing would tick Atalides off. They definetly didn't need trouble.

Meanwhile….

Endymion was becoming impatient. Why had she hidden him so quickly? Was this Lord Atalides a war general or something? He sighed and decided to stay put. He began to wonder how his men were fairing. He sat down amongst the towels and held his side. He needed to rebandage himself soon. He sat there and listened to the silence for awhile and began to become impatient again. He got up and slowly opened the door. He prayed that it wouldn't creak. It didn't. He slipped out and made his way to the bathroom door. He slowly opened the door slightly and peaked out. He saw the man he assumed to be Atalides kissing Serenity's neck. His hands roamed over her entire body. Serenity was so miserable but from the angle, Endymion couldn't tell. He felt an emotion consume him. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He had never been jealous in his entire life. Plus, even if Atalides is her lover she never made an attempt to throw herself at him. Most women did… He should have known it was her husband or bethrothed. He tried to shake the feeling. He turned around and headed to the closet. On his way back, he bumped into something making it fall…

Atalides perked up listening intensely.

"What was that?" He asked in an alert hushed tone.

"Uh, maybe it was my cat, Luna. She usually comes in through the bathroom window." She said lying smoothly.

She was suddenly becoming slightly better at lying. Atalides glared at her for a moment.

"I don't believe you. I saw your dumb cat at your father's when I was there earlier." He snapped darkly.

He pushed her away from him and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well the window is up, may a bird or the wind knocked something. Just forget about it." She said rushing to him. She pulled him away from the bathroom. He snatched his arm away and opened the door catiously.

"Hello" He called out.

He took a wift of the air.

"Roses and spices…" he murmured.

She followed him closely.

"Yeah, I'm trying a new scent remember." She said.

"You're lying. You smell nothing of it. It's too masculine…" He said turning to face her.

She looked down as he stared ather.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. You better not be cheating on me." He ordered.

She looked up at him. He gripped her jaw tightly.

"If ever find out that you're lying to me, I'll kill you. I don't tolerate disrespect. I believe someone is here or has been here that is not suppose to be. Remember my words for now but I have a meeting to get to." He growled.

He picked her up by her throat and slammed her into the door. Atalides looked at her with a look of disgust and walked out without a goodbye.

Down the hall…

Kunzite heard the slam and hurriedly pushed his way through the girls and opened the door quickly. He looked out to see a man walking towards the front door. Kunzite quickly followed him. Minako quickly went after him and pushed him into one of the room that had its door open. Kunizte hit the floor with Minako on top of him.

"What the-!" He started.

Minako covered his mouth.

Atalides heard the noise and turned around to see nothing. He shook his head and continued on his way out, closing the door with a bang. Kunzite removed her hand.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her.

"Are you?" She asked him.

He glared at her as she glared back….

In the bathroom…..

Endymion listened to the quietness for a moment before leaving the closet. He heard a soft whimper before he saw her.

"Serenity?" He whispered softly as he saw her on the floor holding herself.

She continued to look at the floor, letting tears flow freely. Why was her father making her marry this man and go with his plan? Why did he pick Atalides? Endymion couldn't stand the heartbreaking picture in front of him.

"Serenity" He murmured, picking her up off the floor.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"NoEndymion! Put me down! You're wounded" She exclaimed.

He held her tightly even though she struggled and his side hurt. He took her back to the bedroom and laid her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting beside her.  
"Yeah, Im fine." She said quietly looking away from him.

He gently wiped her tears. She was just so beautiful. Why was he still drawn to her?

"As long as I am here, he won't hurt you" he whispered rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She looked up at him in shock. He blushed slightly an d moved his hand clearing his throat. She missed the warmth of his hand. What was wrong with him? He never spoke without thinking.

"Maybe I should check on the others." She said breaking the uncomfortable silence that was starting to build.

"Are you up to it?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"You should get some rest. I'll have Ami come bandage you." She murmured and left the room.

Note: Sorry to leave off here, just getting sleepy. I may update tomorrow. Please review! Oh sorry for mistakes….


	5. Time

-1Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. School is a pain in the butt. Enjoy- I own the story not the SM Characters. In this story Minako and Serenity are fraternal twins. Oh a reviewer asked the question of why I don't like bad reviews- to answer that I don't mind criticism. I just don't want people downing the story for no apparent reason or just to be rude. Remember that I have to take time a revise and try to make all that read this happy. So….. Enjoy!

Serenity and the girls sat in the living room area, resting. The living room was decorated with beautiful imported sofas and chairs from other lands. The windows were draped with silk sheer curtains. The material allowed a soft breeze to flow gently through the room. Endymion and the generals were holding a meeting in one of the offices.

"What did Atalides want?" Lita asked after a long moment of silence.

"Nothing really. Just to see how I was doing." Serenity said quietly.

"Well what was the commotion about? Did he see Endymion?" Minako asked.

"No, He didn't see him, but he believed that someone was here. It was a close call." She murmured

"So, in other words, he'll be back to look around." Ami spoke up

"Exactly. I don't think it's a good idea to keep them him any longer." Rei said

"Sere, you don't look alright. Is something the matter?" Ami asked noting Serenity's pale look.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Minako got up from her seat and sat by her sister wrapping her arms around her. She always knew when Serenity was lying.

"I don't believe you." She murmured.

Serenity was quiet for a moment.

"Atalides hurt me." She said

"How" Lita growled.

"He grabbed my throat, pushing me into the door. He threatened me. It's the first time." She said softly.

"Why don't you tell your father? He can me the whole arranged marriage situation disappear." Lita said.

"Especially if he knows that you are being abused." Rei interjected.

Serenity pulled away from her sister and sighed.

"He won't believe me. I have to have proof." She said.

They were all silent. No one had anymore to say on that subject. They all knew how Serenity's and Minako's father was. There always had to be proof or a reason for everything. After a few moments, they heard several pairs of footsteps. They all looked towards the entrance to see the prince and his men. Endymion was in front of them. His eyes instantly connected with Serenity's tired ones.

"Hello Ladies, Serenity are you alright?" He asked coming to her side.

Minako slowly left her sister's side to talk to general Kunzite.

"Yes, I'm fine" She murmured.

One by one, each other the girls paired off with one of the generals leaving Serenity, Endymion, Minako, and Kunzite alone. Minako put her hands behind her back and scooted up closer to Kunzite.

"Hello" She said sheepishly.

"Hi" He said amused.

They were having the hardest time trying to get together with everything that was happening. Minako was never shy and she always went after what she wanted but she was having a time with him. He seemed so austere.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" She asked.

"Sure. It's a nice afternoon, why not." He said holding out his arm.

Surprised, Minako smile and quickly took. When they were out of hearing range. Minako decided to play her game and try to win him.

"So, how long are you and your men plan on staying?" She asked.

"Not long. We're leaving first thing tomorrow afternoon. Endymion should be well enough." He answered.

She looked up at him and pouted cutely. Kunzite chuckled at the sight and sighed.

"Don't look like that. I have a feeling that Lord Atalides will be back soon and we do not want more trouble. We need to leave before he returns." He said squeezing her arm with his free hand.

Once they were in the garden, they slowed their pace.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Minako asked.

Kunzite glanced at her quickly and looked ahead.

"No", He said.

"Oh, so there's not one girl in Sparta you're interested in?" She asked curiously.

"None. There's not one girl in Sparta. There is one girl though. She's beautiful. She has blonde hair and blue dreamy eyes. I met her yesterday." He said hinting to her.  
"Are you talking about Serenity? If so she's taken. She's engaged to Atalides and I do believe she's falling for Endymion." She answered .

He chuckled and nudged her playfully.

"I'm talking about you, woman." He said smiling at her.

"Really?" She asked pretending to be surprised.

They stopped walking and he took both of her hands.

"Yes, the only thing is I'm leaving tomorrow and I may not see you for a very long time." He said becoming serious.

Minako looked down for a moment.

"I could come visit you whenever." She said sheepishly.

"Thanks but I do not want you to have to go out of your way. Plus what would your family think about you talking to an enemy war general?" He opposed.

"I don't care. For one thing because my sister is the oldest- even if it's by a few minutes. She has to do what father says. I'm younger so I am free to be with whom ever I want." She said defiantly.

"Mina, find an Athenian man who can care for you and be there. I will always be your friend." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

He couldn't believe he just said that, knowing he wanted to be with her. But could he offer her what she needed?

"Before I do that, can't you at least give me a chance?" She asked.

She really couldn't believe he wasn't willing to give them a try and she couldn't believe she was on the verge of begging. He sighed and kissed her delicate forehead.

"You my dear, barely know me. Matter of fact, I may not be what you need." He said honestly.

"BUT, you are what I want. Give me a chance. I am not giving up on you." She said stubbornly.

He hugged her loving her feisty attitude.

"Let's just enjoy today." He said

"Okay. That sounds good." She said smiling.

AT the same time in the living room…

"So, what were you ladies talking about?" Endymion asked

"Nothing important." Serenity said taking her seat on the sofa.

Endymion sat down beside her. He was quiet for a moment. So much had happened in the past two days.

"Was the talk about Atalides?" He asked quietly.

She didn't say anything, so he took it as a yes.

"What is he to you? You haven't told me." He said facing himself to her.

She looked at him with sad eyes and sighed. She turned herself away from him.

"He holds the key to my future." She whispered.

"In other words…" he said to make her finish, he also turned her face to face him.

"He's my future husband. He and my father made some kind of deals with their lands. When Atalides marries me he receive half of my father's land or something to the sort. Atalides had his choice between Minako and I but I sacrificed myself so my sister could find true happiness one day. I told her it was because I was the oldest and she bought it." She said softly.

Physically and emotionally she felt Endymion draw away from her and it hurt. He removed his hand reluctantly and placed it in his lap.

"Well, congratulations are in order." He murmured.

"Congratulations? Can't you see how unhappy I am?" She exclaimed.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. Sorry about everything. I wish I could change your situation but I cannot." He said softly.

She slumped down and began to stare straight forward. Endymion didn't know what to do. Should he comfort her? Would she push him away after his stupidity? After a few moments, he sighed.

"Well Sere, the reason why I came to where you were was to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to thank you for your hospitality. My generals and I appreciate everything. When I go home I shall send gifts to you and your family. General Nephlite is leaving in a few minutes to send word to my father of our situation and to get horses. Instead of unpleasant things, I was hoping we could spend some time together. You know- as friends." He said awkwardly.

She looked at him and smiled softly. Friends would have to do.

"You're always welcomed to come back until later- you know. I'm sorry you have to leave but I'm glad we did get to meet." she said.

Meanwhile…

"Well Litanya, I'm off." Nephlite said hopping on top of the horse that was in the stables, "I will see you tomorrow."

She blushed slightly loving the way he said her name.

"Okay. Remember I packed you a dinner and oh, be careful." She said sheepishly.

"I will. You know, I need someone like you back home. You should honestly think about it. Good, strong women are hard to find." He said smiling down on her.

"We shall see sure." She said teasingly.

She already knew from the moment she first saw him that it was destiny. Maybe it was too early though- who knew- only the gods.

"We shall. Oh before I go any man that has claims to you might as well let you go." He said turning the horse away into the direction he wanted him.

Lita laughed heartily.

"Just be careful and I shall see you tomorrow." She called out to him.

He looked back and winked. He snapped the reigns and was off. She watched him until he disappeared. She didn't noticed that the whole time she was holding her breath. She had to laugh at her own romantic antics. This was too surreal. Could this handsome man be really infatuated with her? Well she hoped so, she was pretty good looking herself if she might add. She blew her bangs from her face and headed back into the house to help start dinner.

In the library….

"So… that's how I knew to treat Endymion." Amy finished closing the book she that was on the desk in front of her.

Zoicite watched her idly. She was so adorable and intelligent. His type of woman. Her jet black hair and light blue eyes were so dreamy. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Ami wondered what was on his mind. Surely he was bored listening to her trying to make conversation with him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him politely.

"You." He said with a soft smile.

Amy blushed slightly; his intense gaze was making her nervous. He sat on the desk she sat at staring at her as if he was in another place. His blonde curls that draped his face made her hand itch to brush them out of the way. She looked down at the desk not knowing what to say. Zoicite was so turned on by her shyness. Women always thought he was attracted to boldness but he like simple, sweet, women. He was dying to get to know her more.

"So Ami, may I come back to visit you?" He asked lifting her chin.

She blushed some more at his soft touch.

"If you'd like." She murmured, not believing her ears.

"I would." He said and he gently kissed her lips.

They were soft as rose petals and he was floating in nothingness. She was just too sweet. He wanted to deepen the kiss but he didn't want to scare her- so he broke it gently.

"Come on, show me more of this place." He murmured taking her hand, helping her up from the desk.

She nodded with a smile.

Rei's rested comfortably on her bed with Jediete laying beside her. She was resting on her elbow looking over into his face. He had not touched her at all and she was wondering why he hadn't. Of course she'd never voice that or be overly forward but she was just curious. She listened to him talk of his homeland and of his life as a guardian of the prince. She had learned so far that he missed his family- his parents and younger sister. She loved how his hazel-green eyes lit up as he talked of his family.

"So..Rei, why don't you tell me of your family." He said looking up into her brown eyes.

"Well, my parents are constantly traveling. When I am at home I usually spend time with my grandfather. He is an old silly man, but I love spending time with him. I am the only child…I love spending time with my girls- as you can see. They are my family. We've all known each other our whole lives. I'm the feisty one out of us. I love to sing and write music. What else would you like to know." She rambled on an on.

Jed looked up into her warm joyous face. What luck it was that Endymion was brought here. A gorgeous woman for the each of them- well he didn't know how everyone else was faring but he was on cloud nine and thanking Aphrodite for sending them there.

"I don't know. How about everything about you. Tell me some of your lyrics that you've written." He murmured.

She smiled down at him and blushed slightly.

"Well my lyrics and songs are very private. I just don't tell any of them to anyone." She stated.

"Well I'm not just anyone. I plan on being apart of your family if you let me." he said shifting so that he was on his elbow as well.

There faces were merely inches apart and Rei was dying for him to kiss her.

"You can." She whispered.

He smiled at her.

"Good." He said happily.

He kissed her quickly and got up from the bed. He knew they were playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse but was honestly wanting to take his time with her. He didn't want some fling. Maybe the gods sent them there for a reason and he wanted more.

"Come, let's see if we can get something to eat. I'm starving." He said walking to the door.

Rei rolled her eyes to the ceiling and huffed. Why was he playing with her. She put on a smile and followed him obediently. He opened the door and let her out first. He playfully slapped her butt and followed her out.

That's all for this chapter. There's more to come. Please review.


	6. Homecoming

-1Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Just now finding the time to update on the story. I am revising this as I go. I have already written the entire story it's just finding the time to post. So please be patient with me. It's like that with all of my stories. I own the story not the SM Characters. Enjoy!

The Return Home

The entire ride home was quiet amongst the men. Each of them in their own happy little world except Endymion. At the beginning of the journey conversation amongst them men was all chatter except Endymion. He snapped at the men, being jealous of their new found happiness. Would he ever be happy? Why was it that gods chose to punish him? Serenity… why did he have to fall for a taken woman? He knew that he'd never forget her. Especially with his men being smitten with the others, he was bound to hear her name or see the women that reminded him of what he could never have. Why did he just die, why did she save him, why did she have to be so beautiful. He frowned upon his thoughts. Why did he care anyway? She was a silly woman. He snorted and snapped the reins on his horse to go faster. Kunzite was worried about Endymion. Of course they all knew he was upset over Serenity he just hoped that his funk would wear off in a few days. Kunzite and the other sped up to be beside him.

Once they arrived Endymion jumped off his horse and walked him the rest of the way. A guard came to him to take his horse from him.

"It's good to see you make sir." the guard said earnestly.

Endymion merely nodded in response.

"Your father is expecting you within his quarters." The guard informed.

"Thank you." He said and headed in that direction.

The guards dispersed in their own directions. Wondering how this whole week was going to go. Endymion opened the door to his father's quarters and sighed. He could only imagine what his father was going to say. Would he be angry at him for leaving the battle?

"Father." He called out

"In here son!" was his reply.

Endymion headed into his father's study that adjoined to the bedroom. His father rounded his desk and hugged him tightly. Endymion's father, Damien was a spitting image of him only older with slightly graying hair. Endymion was a little surprised at his father's emotional display. He found himself returning the hug with the same force though.

"My, it's so good to see you. Your mother is dying to see you. When the men returned home and you weren't amongst them I was ready to declare war on all the city states of Greece." He said joyously.

He release his son slightly to look at him all over.

"Where are you injured?" He asked quickly, "We'll get you the best medical help in all of Greece."

"I'm fine father. These women took really good care of me."

His father eyed him skeptically.

"Women? Really? Was there a male doctor around?"

"No sir. One of the Athenian women knew medicine and she treated me. The woman that saved me though….she was another thing." He murmured as his thoughts drifted off into thought of Serenity.

"Well my boy I see you have a lot to tell me…We must also invite these women to come here for a feast in their honor. I am still going to have to have you checked out just to make sure they didn't do any harm to you. Of course they may have saved you but they are still the enemy. I want to try to make peace through this ordeal also. If it is possible."

"I'm not sure father. The woman who saved me is the betrothed to one of the main war generals there. We barely made it out of there without being noticed. It could have gotten really ugly." Endymion said uneasily, he didn't want trouble for Serenity especially since he couldn't protect her being so far away.

"Nonsense my boy. Give me all the information that you have on these people that helped you and I will arrange everything so there is not much trouble for your friends. I'll come up with something. After you tell me of your encounter go straight to your mother and then get some rest. My physician will come check you out. Oh and your training with be intensified. I want you to be able to fight ten men and not become injured." The king rambled with plans forming in his mind. He went back to his seat and motioned for his son to take a seat.

Endymion knew there was no way of getting out of it so he just sighed and began his tell leaving out the true reason why he left the battle field.

Later after Endymion left his father's quarters in search of his mother, Atalides pulled out a piece of parchment. He could tell by everything his son was saying that he was in love with this woman. Endymion was a Spartan and he was entitled to have what ever he wanted. If Serenity was what his son wanted then Serenity would be what he'd get.

"Maybe now is the time to make peace." He said aloud to himself.

He then started to write the letter to King Kalian of Athens. Surely there was a way to have Serenity and Endymion to be together without giving the women away for their traitorous behavior. Even if she was to be married to someone else. If they are not in time for the wedding whenever it is, they'd just have to kill this Atalides figure. The King smiled smugly to himself at his cleverness.

"Spartans deserve the best" He murmured chuckling to himself.

More to come. Please review.


	7. Planning

-1Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Just now finding the time to update on the story. I am revising this as I go. I have already written the entire story it's just finding the time to post. So please be patient with me. It's like that with all of my stories. I own the story not the SM Characters. Enjoy!

King Kalian sat cheerfully at the head of his dinner table. Tonight he and his wife Lila were having a peaceful dinner alone. This was the first time in months because of the whole ordeal with the warring city states. He was a big man- broad shoulder no body fat. His brown hair was streaked by the sun's beams throughout the years of being outdoors. His hair was graced with a few graying areas with age. Because of his handsome features and few wrinkles it was hard for anyone to tell he was in his fifties. His wife's long dark hair fell in a braid behind her back. Her gray eyes looked upon her husband with love. She was truly thrilled to have a night of peace with him. She was tired or worrying over him and their city. Peace would have to come soon. Neither of them really touched their food, to enraptured with each other as if they were young teenagers again. A slightly nervous cough interrupted them. Kalian frowned slightly and looked towards the noise. A servant boy stood there looking petrified.

"I thought I told everyone that we are not to be disturbed us tonight at any cost." Kalian said slightly annoyed.

He was trying to stay calm, so he didn't ruin the evening. The servant nodded vigorously.

"Yes sire…but this just came from the Athenian ruler King Damien. It was to be delivered to you as soon as possible." He said quickly.

His wife eyed him then the servant and sat her fork down quietly. She pushed herself away from the table. Her husband gently grabbed her arm.

"No my love, stay. This can wait until another day but you cannot." He murmured to her.

"My King, your duty is to the people. If there is a way to end this war then do it. I will be here." She said softly.

"I may not….there is no guarantee that I will be here everyday to be with you with this going on. You come first." He said sternly.

She took her seat and pulled herself back to the table.

"Child, bring me the envelope." She commanded softly.

The servant boy scurried over to her and hand it to her. She smiled gently at him and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you, no go. You are not in trouble. Goodnight." She murmured to the boy.

"Thank you my Queen" He said gratefully and ran away.

Lila opened the envelope gently not to tear anything of importance. Most women were not allowed to look over important documents but her husband made his business her business. She skimmed over the letter as her husband ate some of his food.

"What does it say?" He asked curiously.

"The Athenians want to make peace….Damien wants to have a peace conference and feast. He wants you to bring the whole family- everyone. Maybe things can be turn around." Lila said becoming hopeful.

Kalian snorted.

"Peace! Ha! He's up to something. Why all of a sudden?" He questioned suspiciously.

His wife sighed, they could go on and on guessing why Damien now wanted peace.

"Honey, I don't know. All we can do is honor his wishes. Maybe the two of us should go first then send for everyone else to be safe."

"Oh we will but we're taking one of our best troops too. No way are we going over there unarmed. Oh and I want my best General to come along. Atalides. We'll send word out tomorrow and depart next week." Kalian said brainstorming.

"Well it's settled. That's our plan. Now let's finish dinner and have dessert". Lila said with an all knowing smile.

2 days later….

Serenity sat under a tree out in the garden reading a book. Her brain wouldn't let her concentrate on the story. She just kept wondering what Endymion was doing. Did he have a girl back home waiting for him? She frowned not liking where her thoughts were going. Was he possibly thinking of her? She sighed and closed her book. All she could see behind closed eyelids were beautiful blue eye and a sensuous smile. She felt herself smile. She began to wonder what it would've been like to have kissed those lips.

"Thinking of me?" came a whisper in her ear.

She jumped slightly and looked over to see Atalides. Her frown returned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked becoming annoyed.

He chuckled and made himself comfortable beside her.

"Just coming to see the most beautiful girl in all of Greece." He chirped.

She rolled her eyes and opened her book back up.

"Oh really." She said nonchalantly.

"Yup, and to let her know that I'm going to Sparta on a little bit of political business." He said proudly.

"Your grandfather thinks I'm the best and we're going to finish some business- Sere are you alright?" He asked quizzically.  
Serenity had paled when she heard of Sparta. Could it possibly mean that he knew that Endymion and his men were there before? Could Endymion be in danger?

"Um… I'm not feeling well." She murmured.

"Well let me help you to your room." He said standing up.

She simply nodded as he swooped her up and carried her to her room. Atalides looked down on her. She really did look terrible. What was wrong? She seemed terrified. Could she be worried about his safety.

"Honey, I will return to you unharmed." He cooed.

Serenity wanted to vomit at his words. He was a fool if he thought she cared about him. She gulped and closed her eyes. Atalides glided into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed.

"I'm leaving next week and will be back shortly. Get you some rest and I'll see you later." He told her.

He left the room closing the door softly.

A plan was starting to form in her mind. She had to find a way to warn Endymion without any of her servants knowing. They were truly bad about telling her father everything. She was just glad none of them said anything about the prince and the generals being there. Her and the girls were going to have to meet.

More to come. Please review.


	8. Meeting at Midnight

Litanya was the last to enter the room; she closed the door gently and sat on the bed that Serenity and the other girls were waiting patiently for her.

"So, what going on?" She asked curiously wondering why Serenity would call them to her room in the middle of the night.

"It's about the Spartans." She whipered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ami asked whispering back.

"I don't want any of my servants hearing but I'm going to Sparta." She announced.

"You're what!" Rei exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" The all said glaring at her.

"You're what?" She whispered.

Minako rolled her eyes and waited for her sister to continue. Serenity then filled them in on the conversation that she had with Atalides earlier.

"So, you think Atalides knows about them being here?" Minako questioned fearfully wondering what might happen to her beautiful Kunzite.

"I'm not sure but he was being slightly mysterious- it could be my imagination. I just want to warn Endymion of the whole thing just in case. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I could possibly have stop anything from happening to him."

"So…do you love him?" Rei asked slyly.

"Uh…I'm not sure….I am just his friend but l would do anything to protect any of you too." She said defending herself blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm in. I want to help you get there and back without anyone noticing." Litanya whispered.

Serenity smiled gratefully to her friend.

"I am in too." Minako joined.

"Me too." Rei said grinning at the prospect of seeing Jediete again.

They all looked to Ami expectantly. She sighed- she wasn't use to do anything so risky as this.

"Okay, I guess."

"So, how are we going to get to Sparta with out too many questions?" Minako asked.

They were all quietly brainstorming. Serenity prayed to the gods for an answer.

"My parents have a retreat home in Sparta located on the outskirts. It's really nice, we could go and just say we are trying to get some good fresh air." Ami suggested.

"If we did that then we'd have to have an escort or someone would be going with us. There is still a war going on and they wouldn't want us near the enemy." Litanya threw in.

"Well what if just one of us go with Serenity and the rest of us cover for." Minako suggested.

"Well the question would be is who would go with her and who would stay and cover." Rei said.

"Litanya, how long of a ride is it to Sparta's palace and back?" Serenity asked.

"About half a day journey there and the same back." She said trying to estimate to the best of her ability.

"Well if I leave now, I can go warn him and come back by late afternoon of today." Serenity said getting off the bed.

They all looked at her in surprise as she headed to her closet to find all black clothing.

"Are you crazy? You can't go tonight. Let's just get everything ready and you can leave out tomorrow night. That way we can handle the who thing with Atalides so he won't come by to look for you." Ami whispered quickly.

"That way food and everything will be ready for us tomorrow." Litanya said.

"US? I want to go too." Rei whispered standing up, " Who put you in charge of going with Serenity anyway?"

"I did, I'm the strongest out of all of us so I should go with her." Litanya whispered hotly said up to meet Rei face to face. Minako jumped up and stood between them.

"Strong? I'll show you strong." Rei said forgetting to whisper.

"SHhh!" Ami reprimanded.

Rei felt insulted and she was going to make sure she went to.

"Look, why don't we all go." Rei whined.

"Because if we all go there's a chance at being caught."

"Look, Litanya should go to help Serenity, Rei we all want to see our guys. Just write Jediete a letter and give it to Serenity to take for you. That's what I'm doing for Kunzite." Minako suggested.

That seemed to calm Rei down.

"Fine." She said softly and left the room to go start on her letter.

Ami sighed in relief.

"We'll get everything set up for tomorrow night. I'll make up the excuse for Atalides or anyother visitors. Serenity just get back in bed and get some rest." Minako said taking charge.

"Okay, thank you Mina." Serenity said going over to hug her sister.

The other two girls left the room quietly.

"No problem Sere, I know love will make you do crazy things. You may not think you're in love but I have a sixth sense for these kind of things….we'll help you." Minako said sweetly to her older sister.

Minako gave her an extra squeeze and exited the room closing the door. Serenity quietly got back in bed wondering over her feelings? Could she actually be falling in love and not know it? She snuggled into the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Late Arrival

Note: Sorry this is so short. I just really needed to update this story. More is to come. Enjoy!

Serenity and Litanya slowed their horses down to a halt as they eyed the magnificent Spartan Castle. Serenity looked at Litanya for support.

"So, how do we get in?" Serenity asked suddenly not feeling as brave as before.

Her stomach was churning with butterflies. The castle stood tall and black underneath the night sky. Crickets chirped softly and only a few sounds from the guards not too far off could be heard.

"Just keep your hair covered and follow me. There's really no true way to try to sneak in so the best way to approach is to ask for one of the guys." Litanya answered trotting her horse toward the front gate.

"Lita….I hope you're right." Serenity muttered following her friend.

As the neared the gate two guards noticed them quickly and approached them.

"Halt." One of them commanded with authority.

They did as they were told and Litanya jumped off her horse. Litanya felt an chill of anticipation crawl up her spine this was the most exciting thing she'd done in her entire life except the encounter at the house with the Spartans.

"Well, what can we help you with?" The other guard asked curiously.

"I'm looking for General Nephlite." She said calmly.

The two men eyed each other then her. One of the guards with long black hair and brown eyes approached her. Litanya stood face to face with him. The guard was slightly intimidated by her height.

"What would a woman like you be doing out at this time of night looking for a war general? You must be asking for trouble." The man sneered.

"What about your companion there." The other asked, he had brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"She's with me. We are not looking for trouble- we need General Nephlite. Will you help us or not." Litanya asked trying to remain patient.

"I'll go get him. You two just stay put or there will be consequences." The brown haired one commanded heading off through the gate.

Serenity left out a breath of relief. This was easier than she thought. The guard with black hair began to circle Litanya eyeing her up and down.

"You're not like the other Spartan women around here. Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked curiously.

Litanya hesitated for a moment. Would it be wise to say that she was an Athenian? Would it be harder to see the general if that information was spoken.

"Please remove your hood." The guard spoke suddenly eyeing Serenity.

Serenity gulped. Her hair was not like most Grecian people. It was simply because her father married a woman from another country that the only reason her and Minako differed from there other family members. The guard tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Serenity to do as she was told.

"Well, we don't have all night Spartan." The guard spoke impatiently.

Serenity looked at Litanya for help. Litanya just simply nodded to tell her to do as she was told. Serenity pulled back her hood to reveal her beautiful golden-silvery hair. It was simply in a braid.

"You are definetly not from around here. Where are you from?" He asked looking around making sure this wasn't a decoy to get inside the gates.

"Athens." She murmured.

"So, we have two Athenian women with no guardians." He smirked unsheathing his sword.

Serenity gulped.

"We promise we mean no harm. We just need to speak to Nephlite. My companion here is the general's girlfriend. We came to visit." Serenity tried to reason.

"Ha" he barked, "If she is how she claims she is why didn't he say he'd be expecting her and surely a woman of standards wouldn't come this late."

Lita was coming tried of the man questioning so she simply knocked him out with one blow. Serenity gasped as she watched the man hit the ground with a clatter.

"Lita!" Serenity gasped.

"Hurry Sere, get off that horse." Lita said quickly scurrying over to her friend.

Serenity grabbed her bag and hopped down with the help of Litanya. Litanya grabbed the sword from the guard and pulled Serenity through the gate with her. They inched around the skirt of the wall to keep from being in view. The black clothing did help for the most part.

"Where are we going?" Serenity whispered fearfully.

She didn't think it would be this hard but she just knew they hard to warn the guys.

"I'm not sure. If we stick close and head towards the entrance we should be okay." She whispered back.

Meanwhile…

Nephlite and the brown hair guard returned to the gate.

"So, you said there was two women here looking for me." Nephlite repeated.

"Yes sire" He said certainly.

Nephlite looked up in surprise to see one of the guards laying down unconscious. Two horses were abandoned.

"Did they say what they wanted ?"

"No sir."

" Did you get a description?"

"No sire, one was really tall like a man."

Nephlite rolled his eyes angrily.

"You dumb fool. We could be under attack and you left your fellow guard alone with two? We may have to prepare for a battle. Go sound the alarm." He said angrily.

The guard scurried away quickly yelling for all guards about intruders. Nephlite studied the surrounding area and found two sets of foot prints. He smiled evilly.

"So, think you'll come here and try attack us…..well this will be your last night on this planet." He murmured darkly following the foot prints that led a winding path to the front door of the castle.

He unsheathed his sword and ran down the path swiftly.


	10. Meeting in the bedroom

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I'm finally settled into the new house. It's just been really hard to get back to work.

Nephlite smirked as he caught up with the two trespassers.

"Stop where you are!" He commanded.

Serenity jumped and held onto Litanya. Litanya pushed Serenity behind her for protection. Litanya was grateful for watching her older brothers and father practice fighting at home. She turned around in a fighting stance with the sword. As she looked up at her opponent she gasped in shock. Nephlite!

"Honey! It's me and Serenity!" She gushed dropping her sword.

Nephlite stepped forward slightly peering in the dark. Nephlite shook his head. He could swear he was looking at an illusion.

"Litanya? What are you two doing out here? You could've gotten yourselves killed." He questioned in shock dropping his sword. She ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms. She giggled happily.

Serenity felt her heart twist, wishing she had the same happiness as her friend.

"We tried to tell the dumb guards that we needed to speak with you. While one guard went to catch you, the other one tried to attack us. We have an important message for Endymion. That's the reason for us being here." Litanya explained.

"I'll handle them later. First, let's get you ladies inside."

...

Endymion tossed and turned in his sleep. His room was too warm for comfort or was it just him. Suddenly his eye popped open and he kicked the covers off. He stared at his ceiling for a while. For the past few days sleep was not coming easily. His thoughts were continuously on Serenity. His training had been intensified so that his muscles were sore. A rapid knock came at his door.

"Enter." he called out lamely.

Nephlite entered with Litanya and Serenity.

"You have visitors." Nephlite spoke up cheerfully.

Endymion sat up and squinted in the dark.

"I can't see man, light a torch or something." Endymion complained.

Serenity's heart beat was beating so fast that she couldn't speak. She never thought she'd actually see him again. Nephlite lit a near by torch quickly and shut Endymion's door. Endymion was surprised to see Serenity and Litanya. Mostly Serenity though. He quickly climbed out of bed and rushed to her. He enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Serenity found herself blushing but hugging him back.

Nephlite took Litanya's hand and they exited the room quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not releasing her.

"Well I have some news." She murmured.

"What is it?" he asked twirling a finger in her long hair.

He loved her hair so much and her scent was driving him wild. He couldn't actually believe that he was holding her in his arms.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but Atalides and some of his men are coming to Sparta next week. He wouldn't tell me why and he was being pretty mysterious... I just wanted you to know so there wouldn't be any kind of suprise attack or something. I was worried that he found out about you and your generals." She said becoming worried all over again.

Endymion continued to stroke her hair thoughtfully. He'd definitely need to tell Kunzite this information. He began to have a new found respect for Serenity. He couldn't believe she and a friend came all this way to tell him this bit of information.

"Did anyone else come with you?" He asked gently.

"No. Just us two. We didn't want to get caught." She murmured looking up at him.

"So, you did all of this to protect me?" He asked slyly smiling down on her.

She blushed slightly and was glad for the dim lighting.

"Yes. I don't think I could have bared it if something happened to you or your friends." She said quietly looking down.

Endymion couldn't believe how sweet she was.

"Can you stay the night?" He murmured.

"Oh, we have to get home. No one knows we are here but the girls. We can't risk getting caught." She said.

"I'll have my servant Artemis I can trust have you escorted home. Is that okay?" he asked trying to memorize everything about her.

"Yes, that is fine."

"So, how can I repay you for your kindness, my sweet Serenity?" He murmured kissing her cheek softly.

She gulped at the gesture and the closeness between them that she now really began to notice.

"There's nothing you can do. I'll just be happy knowing that you're alive. Just write me and let me know how the next week turns out so I will not have to worry." She said.

"Your wish is my command." He said kissing her other cheek.

Serenity felt her eyes close as he continued to rain butterfly kisses on her face. He kissed every where but her lips and she was silently begging him to kiss her. She felt helpless in his arms and she didn't want to leave. She slid her arms up his chiseled chest up, around his neck. Endymion was loving the closeness between them even though his mind screamed at him that she belonged to another. He let his hand roam down her figure for the first time...

A slight knock came at the door interrupted them and Endymion reluctantly pulled away without ever getting a slight taste of her lips. Serenity groaned slightly and stepped away from him and turned to the door.

"Enter." Endymion said annoyed.

Nephlite poked his head in.

"The girls really need to be on their way home." He announced.

"I'm sending Artemis go with them and come back." Endymion explained.

"Good idea. I'll see them off." Nephlite nodded.

Before she forgot, Serenity pulled out the three letters from the girls to the guys.

"Oh, Endymion. Can you give these to the generals from the girls? They really appreciate it."

"Sure. No problem. I also promise to write." He said softly.

Wistfully, Serenity gave Endymion the letters and reluctantly followed Nephlite out only looking back once. Endymion never felt so many emotions run through him. He ran a hand through his hair roughly and place the letter on his night stand. Sleep was definitely not coming not after seeing her. WHY were the gods being so cruel to him? They brought her to him only to take her away again. Well, maybe they had a bigger plan going on... He flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes wondering what else was in store...

review!!


	11. Arrival

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I'm finally settled into the new house. It's just been really hard to get back to work.

Serenity, Litanya, and Artemis arrived back at the house with no problems. After feeding Artemis he headed back on his way not wasting any extra time. There had been no words from Atalides and Serenity was still regretting not being able to talk to Endymion or to just sit in his presence. Her heart ached for him. She could only remember the wistful look on his face and some emotional display in his eyes. Could it have been love?

She sighed as she soaked into her bath. Why was life being so difficult to her. She had a meeting with her father that day and she was hoping all would go well. Her family was seeing Atalides and some of the war generals over to Sparta for the meeting. She was just hoping that Endymion's men would be ready in case something terrible was going to happen.

She climbed out and dress in a lilac tunic that hugged her curves, and silver colored sandals. Regardless of her wet hair she head out of her room nervously. As she walked into the living room area Ami looked up from her book.

"Serenity, what's the matter?" She asked looking up at her anxious friend.

"Oh, I'm headed to the main house to see Atalides off." She muttered.

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

Serenity smiled weakly.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. My brother Andrew has come home so he'll be there. I know Minako will be happy to see him. All that military training has kept him away from us."

Serenity smoothed any imaginary wrinkles from her dress and hand her hands through her slightly damp hair. She walked into her father's study with a smile. Her father stood up from his seat with a warm smile.

"Hello dear! Don't you look wonderful." He greeted.

She smiled up at him and rushed into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"How have you been?" She asked him

"Pretty good." He said releasing her to pull out a chair for her.

She sat down and watched her father take his seat.

"Where's mother?"

"Out in the gardens some where."

She nodded and didn't say anything for a moment. They sat in a silence for a while.

"Well father, what did you want to talk about."

He was silent for a moment , thinking of what to say.

"It's Atalides dear. It seems that things between you aren't working. I've heard rumors from the servants that you are being abused by him. Is that true?" He asked

Serenity felt a relief flood through her, maybe now her father would free her from such a vile man and she could be free to be with another like Endymion.

"Yes father." She said softly.

"For some reason I don't believe it. He is such a good man." He said

She felt shock register through her.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I don't believe that he would abuse you for no reason. What have you been up to? There has to be a reason why he may feel it to be necessary." He said nonchalantly.

She stared at him unbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that." He said impatiently.

"Why father? Why don't you believe me? Why would you want me to marry him? We have more land than anyone could ask for. Grandfather is the most powerful man alive and so is Uncle who's king." She said angrily.

Her father tuned her out and clapped his hands loudly for a guard to arrive. The guard stepped out of his hiding place.

"Send in Atalides."

The guard simply nodded and did what he was told. Serentiy sat there in fear and shock. Her father didn't believe her. If he didn't, who would save her from that dumb psycho. A few moments later the guard came back with Atalides.

"My prince, Kenji, Lord Atalides." The guard announced stepping back into the shadows.

Atalides smiled at them brightly.

"Hello sir, and to my lovely wife to be." He said smoothly taking Serenity's hand kissing it lightly.

Serenity grimaced at that.

"Sere, Atalides and I talked earlier and he said he had a surprise for you." Her father chirped.

"What is it?" She asked dully.

"You shall get it later." He said

"Now that you two are here, I have more business to take care of. Since our family has been invited to Sparta. Atalides and some of the men are going to make sure it's safe first. If it is then Serenity you will be sent for along with your sister and ladies in waiting. Since Atalides is family, he'll be staying with us if all is safe."

Serenity only nodded wondering what else was going on and why they'd all have to go to Sparta. Before the conversation could continue, a knock came at the door.

"Enter" Kenji called.

A servant scurried in with a parchment. Kenji thanked him and opened it. He skimmed it with a smile.

"Well, Atalides, it seems as thought the men won't have to go over now. You can just come with us when we leave for Sparta. It seems that the King wants to talk about peace treaties and has invited the whole family to a ball.

"When is the ball?" Serenity asked curiously.

"It is this weekend. Go home and get ready. We'll leave in two days. Be prepared, you're always late so be on time for once." Kenji chided.

"May I be excused?" Serenity asked quietly wanting to get away from both men so she could be alone with her thoughts.

She stood and prepared to leave but Atalides grabbed her hand. He gripped it tightly but her father could tell. He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later" He murmured in her ear.

She snatched her hand away and left.

Serentiy hurried to the gardens to find her mother.

"Mother!" she called out.

Serentiy ran to her mother's favorite section of the garden in search of her. The Orchids.

"Over here!" He mother called back.

She saw her mother sitting in the grass on a blanket. Selene looked up at her daughter warmly. Serenity's mother looked like an older version of her and Minako. Her fair hair was the same color as theirs. Her blue eyes were paler like the color of ice. She stood up with an air of grace.

"Hi sweet heart." She said holding her arms out.

"Mom" She whimpered as a small child and hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly as she felt tears hit her bare arm.

They sat down and Selene pushed her daughter's hair back.

"Mom, Atalides abuses me and father doesn't believe me. I don't know what to do."

Her mother began to get angry. She was silent for a moment.

"Well, You know that your father will want proof of the way the acts because as I recall you did tell him that you would find away not to marry Atalides. So you see he probably thinks you are making it up. Bring proof and I'll kill him myself." She said hugging her child.

Serenity knew her mother was right. She couldn't argue so she simply nodded. Her mother smoothed her hair and smiled.

" I'll talk to your father tonight. I'll see you later." She said kissing her forehead as Serenity gathered herself to leave.

"Bye mother." She said holding her head up, walking off.

The girls stared up at the wonderful castle from their carriage. It was bigger and bolder in the daylight.

"Here goes nothing." Serenity murmured halfway to herself as they were helped out of the carriage.

"I can't wait!" Minako exclaimed only thinking of her man.

Servants came out of the castle handing each woman a bouquet of flowers while others gathered luggage from everyone. As they entered the foyer a servant bowed before them.

" Hello everyone. His majesty and his family will greet you. Please follow me. He spoke grandly.

Serenity passed a nervous glance at Minako as Atalides came and took Serenity arm. Ever since she knew she was going to see him again she was a nervous wreck. She was happy to be able to see him again but she was terrified with Atalides and her father being there. She didn't want them to know of her newly discovered feeling about Endymion. Minako discreetly squeezed her sister's free hand.

"It'll be okay." She whispered to her quickly.

Serenity smiled and nodded. Everyone was lead into the throne room after Serenity's and Minako's parents. Then Andrew and Minako, Serenity and Atalides, and everyone else. All of the other girls were just as excited about the ball.

At the time...

Endymion sat by his parents bored. His father said something special was happening today but he could only imagine. Ever since Serenity gave him warning of the Athenians coming he had want to be training preparing to meet Atalides. But no news came from their troops coming. Maybe they thought better of coming or maybe Serenity was just paranoid. Or maybe she just used that as an excuse to see him. He smiled slightly to himself thinking of her and wondering what she was up to. As the doors to the throne room opened many people started to fill the room. At first glance they just seem like boring people but as more filed in he began to recognize some of them. He recognized some of them but then his heart went down into his stomach. He knew Serenity wasn't royalty so it was pointless in thinking every blonde haired woman was her. Serenity was dressed in a pale mint green dress that hugged her. Her long hair cascaded down her back from a high ponytail in curls. A few soft tendrils fell around her heart shaped face. She looked slightly nervous as she played with the flowers in her arms. Endymion barely listened as the court' s names were announced. The servant introduced Serenity's as the King

s niece and he felt his spirits soar until he hear Atalides name. He watched in shocked silence as he watched Atalides bow slightly. Endymion stared coldly at Atalides but Atalides didn't notice. Endymion's mother, Crystaline smiled at them all.

"Well, the servants will take care of everything and go ahead and go to your rooms. I'm sure everyone is exhausted. Now, Serenity, Minako, Ami, Litanya and Rei if you'd like a tour of the gardens my son Endymion would be pleased to show you. Oh, I forgot I'd like to have a small refreshment party later with the ladies." She annoucned regally.

Endymion looked towards his parents in surprise. His mother looked back at him a winked. Some how he knew that she knew what was going on. He smiled gratefully towards his parents and stepped off the throne towards the women. All of the men plus the rest of the court left out of the throne room except the five girls.

Serenity looked at him nervously then looked around to see if her family was watching- which they weren't . He swiftly took Serenity's hand and kissed it softly.

"Nice to meet you." She found herself saying

"Likewise." He said

Rei and Litanya looked at each other with smirks.

"I've missed you" He whispered to her.

Serenity looked down blushing and Minako coughed nervously.

"Endymion, why don't you take the ladies on tour?"

Endymion held his arm out for Minako to take and the other for Serenity.

"Where are the generals?" Minako asked time they were out of hearing range. Endymion chuckled.

"They are in the practice room. I'll take you all to them." He said.

Minako couldn't wait to see Kunzite. She was determined to make him hers even if he acted as though he wasn't interested in her more than a friend. Once they entered the training room, the four men looked shocked and surprised to see them. Each girl slowly went towards the generals. Serenity stole a quick glance towards Endymion. He was looking down on her affectionately. She blushed for being caught.

"Why don't we head to the gardens and then to the lake." He said gently.

He lead the way out of the palace and into the gardens. Serenity noticed many rare flowers all around her. Sometime my mother takes time out her schedule and works in the flower beds here." He said lightly.

"How have you been?" Serenity asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good" He said clasping her hand, fingers entwined.

He kissed her hand gently again.

"I know you belong to another but I can't help myself. I've missed you so much." He murmured.

Serenity just blushed not knowing what to say but just enjoying being there with him. They stopped walking and looked at each other. Endymion tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly.

"Thank you, so are you." She said shyly.

Endymion ran a finger along her jaw line lifting her chin up. Her eye lids fluttered against her soft cheeks. He lowered his head...

"Uh.. excuse me." a voice said

Serenity and Endymion backed away in surprise. Serenity hid behind him. He wore a look of irritation. One of the servants had interrupted them.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

" Sorry your highness but Lord Atalides is looking for Lady Serenity. Your mother said you were taking the ladies out ." The servant said quickly bowing.

Serenity's joyful mood was killed.

"I'll send her to him once I find her." Endymion said covering since the servant wouldn't know who Serenity was.

The servant nodded and scurried along.

"I must go." She said sadly.

Endymion gave her hand a squeeze and let it go.

"Will you be able to find your way to the throne room?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you later." he promised and headed in a different direction.

Reluctantly Serenity headed back down the path in which they came. The servant from earlier appeared out of no where startling Serenity.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I'll lead you back. I promise not to say anything to anyone." The servant said knowingly.

"Thank you." Serenity said not knowing whether to trust this man or not but she really had no choice.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!


	12. Punishment and Alliance

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I'm finally settled into the new house. It's just been really hard to get back to work.

Serenity was expecting to be led to the throne room but was led away down a long corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously

"To Lord Atalides room." the servant responded.

Serenity suddenly had a bad feeling. Once they were there, the servant made a slight knock on the door.

"Enter." came his muffled voice.

The servant gave Serenity a look of pity and left.

Serenity opened the door and stepped through, shutting the door lightly but keeping her back to the door.

"Hello dear." He said not turning around to face her.

He was out on the balcony looking out into the sunset. Serenity didn't respond. She only wondered where exactly did the balcony look over. She prayed it didn't show the gardens.

"I know I haven't been able to talk to you since we were at your father's house, but I have some tings to say." He said keeping his back to her.

"Like what?" She found herself asking.

"If you every try to say anything to your father again, it'll be the last thing you say to him." He said bitterly.

She felt a chill run down her spine. He finally turned around and faced her. He looked calm but she knew on the inside he was boiling. She wanted turned around and leave but she knew running would make things worse. She kept her head up and stared at him. He strode quickly over to her.

"Is that a threat?" She asked boldly

"Are you questioning me?" He asked slapping her hard.

"You have no right to him me." She said calmly.

Little did she know, she was adding fuel to the fire. She just figured if she stood her ground a little he stop.

"I have no right to hit you?" He exclaimed.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the door.

"I have every right to hit you! How dare you lie to your father about me!" He yelled slamming her with every word. Serenity held her eyes closed tightly with each blow.

"You'll never tell your father again! You hear me!" he yelled some more.

After that the blows came more fiercely. He made sure every hit made her remember not to go against him.

Serenity opened her eyes. Everything was dark. She had a splitting headache. She looked around her surrounding to only see that she was still in Atalide's rooms. It was night night time and the moonlight from the balcony spilled over her body. She ached all over. Picking herself up off the floor, she looked around to only not the he wasn't there. She quickly left the room. The hallway was empty and she had no clue where her room was or where Atalides was. She was afraid to run into him again. She only prayed she didn't see Endymion. She would hate for him to see her in this condition. She ran down the hall in the direction she came from earlier. As she rounded the corner, she ran right into Kunzite.

"Serenity?" He noted in surprise.

She looked down. She was ashamed of the way she probably looked. Her dress was torn and her sandals were gone. She didn't want to be there at that moment.

"What happened." he asked in surprise.

"Nothing. I fell" She lied weakly

Kunzite frowned at her.

"Some how I have a feeling that you didn't fall. Did Atalides hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No," she said quickly, " Um, could you please show me to my room."

"Follow me." He said quietly.

Kunzite led her down a corridor in another direction. The palace seemed like a huge maze to her.

"Remember you're in the East Wing. The other women's rooms are beside yours and down the hall. So there is someone on either side of you if you need them."

Serenity took in the information but said nothing. Kunzite opened the door that led to her room. It was beautiful. The room was done in cream and gold.

"Your belongings are already put up." He said as she entered.

"Thank you." She said weakly blushing still wondering about her appearance.

"Are you hungry? You've missed dinner. Atalides said you were sick." He said quietly.

"Yes. I'll get something later."

"I'll get you something now. Just wash up and change. I'll be back." He said closing her door softly.

Kunzite was a true gentleman. No wonder her sister like him so much. Good looks, charms, caring and security. Serenity headed to her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her cheek had a dark mark across it, already bruising. Her dress was torn and bloody. Her lip was swollen and her hair was a mess. Serenity side and began to patch herself up.

10 minutes later...

Serenity looked a little better. She wore a pale pink nightgown and her long hair braided. Her face didn't look so battered but the mark was still there. She sat on her bed wondering about her upside down life when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked hesitantly

"Kunzite." came a voice

Serenity got off the bed and went to the door. She cracked it open at little and peaked out. Kunzite looked down on her with an amused look. She smiled up at him and opened the door wide enough for him. Kunzite stepped through with a tray and she closed the door behind him. She went and climbed back on the bed. Kunzite looked at her becoming uncomfortable about her clothing. It would be him that would see her like this. He just made himself think what would Mina look like. Serenity noted that he didn't move from his spot so she climbed into the bed covering herself.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

He sat the tray down on her lap and sat on the edge of the bed by her her side.

"You're welcome." He said lightly

She took a sip of her water and placed it back on her tray.

"Was there any problems about you bringing me any food.?" She asked

"Little. Endymion wanted to bring you your food but I talked him out of it. Your mother is going to come tuck you in." He said slightly amused.

Serenity took a bite of her fruit and sighed.

"Thank you so much." She said again.

"Well you need your rest. I should be leaving." He said getting up.

"Wait." Serenity said.

He looked down on her questioningly. Serenity held her arms out. Kunzite chuckled at her child like appearance. He bent over her bed, careful not to hit her tray and let her hug him.

"Thanks for not telling anyone how you found me."

"You're welcome. M'lady." he said as she released him.

He smiled down at her and headed to the door. She had a feeling that he'd marry her sister and she smiled to herself.

"Good Night." He called behind him.

"Night." She said turning her attention to her food.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!!!!!!


	13. What are friends for?

Note: Sorry for the long 's just been really hard to get back to work.

Serenity woke up from a slight knock at the door.

"Come in" She said groggily.

The door opened and the girls all came in.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked rushing to her friend's bedside.

"Fine. I could be better." Serenity murmured rubbing her eyes.

Lita had carried in a torch and she sat it in its holder before sitting down the the others. Minako curled up on the bed next to her sister.

"Kunzite told us what happened" She said.

"Why didn't you come get us?" Rei asked.

Serenity sat up against her pillows and sighed.

"I didn't want you to see me in that state." She said quietly as tears built up.

"I want to give him a piece of my mind." Lita said pounding her fist into her palm.

"It won't help. It'll just make things worse." She cried.

Minako pulled her sister into her arms and allowed her to cry her heart out. She really hated to see her sister go through all of this.

"Endymion is worried about you." Ami said softly.

"I don't want him to see me like this." came her muffled voice from Minako's nightgown.

They let her cry for a few moments and soon her tears died down. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"Mimi, I see why you like General Kunzite. He's a sweetheart." she said unexpectedly.

They all burst into a fit of giggles while Minako blushed.

"Sere!" she whined.

"Well, I'm just telling you the truth."

For the rest of the time, instead of sadness the girls took turns telling about their time with their guys.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!!!!!!


	14. Lake

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've decided to post quickly for the delay of the century lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Review!

For the majority of the day, Serenity didn't get to see Endymion except for at the breakfast table. She wondered if she'd be able to see him at all. She was fitted for her gown and at lunch she didn't see him. Now, she was wondering aimlessly outside the palace grounds in search of peace away from every one especially Atalides. She had somehow wandered along a path that led to a lake. For some reason it seemed hidden- like no one was suppose to know it exist or if they did it was not permitted to enter. Either way, it peaked her curiosity. She looked behind her to see that she was alone and scurried down the path, through the bushes toward the lake. As she got closer to the end she heard splashing. She began to slow her pace as to not startle whom ever she was intruding upon. As she entered the clearing she noticed Endymion floating. She suddenly became shy and nervous and decided to turn around and leave. When she turned to leave she stepped on a twig causing it to snap loudly if it was even possible.

"Who's there." Endymion called out.

She knew she was caught and she turned around sheepishly. She sighed and headed down to the lake's edge. Endymion smiled at the sight of her.

"Sere!" He exclaimed happily.

She smiled as he swam up to her.

"Are you feeling alright today?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She said politely.

"Would you like to join me?"

"I don't know" She said nervously blushing

Endymion smiled sweetly at her. She was the most exquisite creature to him. She warm breeze blew her hair gently and all he wanted to do was kiss her beautiful lips. Her cheeks were so rosy from her embarrassment that it made her look like an angel.

"Come on. I'll turn my back while you undress." He said turning away from her.

"Undress!" She exclaimed.

"Well either that or get your dress wet and have to explain it going back to the palace." He protested.

Secretly he was dying to see her creamy flesh but he was trying not to think of her in a sexual manner.

She looked around hoping that no one was around.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked

"No one will, I'm not even sure how you found this place. It is on my private grounds away from the palace." He said.

"Okay.." She quickly undressed and and climbed into the lake swam away from Endymion.

"You're safe here with me plus no one would dare question me." He said, " Is it safe to turn around now?"

She splashed him with a huge wave catching him off guard. He quickly retaliated which caught her off guard. She yelped in surprise and a water war had begun. After they tired out, Endymion laughed joyously. His laughter made Serenity want to melt right into the water. It also made her forget her nakedness and just enjoy his company. She also began to laugh with him. It had been a long time since she could just laugh heartily and be happy. Endymion's laughter died down as he swam closer to her and noticed a mark on her cheek. He touch her cheek gently causing her to stop laughing and hold her breath.

"He hit you again." He murmured, not questioning her.

"She didn't say anything, there was no need to. She just simply looked on into the water wanting to sink.

"I won't let him touch you again." He declared coldly getting ready to leave the water.

"No, please don't! You'll make it worse." She cried out stopping him.

She held onto his arm tightly and he looked down at her to see real fear in her eyes.

"Can you just hold me?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He swam the back close to shore. He wrapped his arms around him as the lay on the water's edge, just barely being covered by a blanket of warm water. Serenity never felt so safe in her life. She looked up into his eyes boldly and kissed him for the first time. He responded quickly with so much passion and fire that she surprising met. Endymion pulled her on top of him so she could be in control of leaving if things went to far to fast. Her wet hair blanketed them with the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently held her, hoping that this was her first time and he would be her only. As they lay there exploring each other for the first time, the gods looked down on them with happiness.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!!!!!!


	15. Secret

Note: I'm trying my best to hurry and end this story because I know everyone is dying to see how it ends. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Review!

Serenity walked back to her room in a daze. Her body seemed to still be in shock and it ached. Her face felt hot to her as she ducked her head and headed to her room. As she walked down the corridor that led to her room she bumped into someone but she didn't care. She thought she heard someone call her name but didn't pay any attention to the shrilly voice.

"Serenity!" Minako called out to her sister.

"Huh?" Serenity answered half way snapping out of her daze.

Minako grabbed her sister shoulders and held her steady.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

Serenity blushed deeper and pulled away from her sister and hurried to her room. Minako rushed after her noticing the wet hair.

"You're soaked!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Serenity exclaimed looking around.

"Where were you?" Minako demanded.

"With Endymion" She wished pulling he sister into her room.

Serenity shut her door as Minako squealed and poked her in the side. She smiled slyly at Serenity.

"Well, when did you become such a bad girl?" She said jokingly.

Serenity blushed even harder and wanted fall through the floor. How could her sister possibly know?

She tried to search her brain for a good excuse to throw Minako off as she went in search of some clean clothes.

"Well?" Minako asked impatiently

"Well what?" Serenity asked innocently

"What happened." She asked

"Minako, I don't kiss and tell" She said pulling out an ice blue dress that was one shoulder style. The silk material was so sheer it was almost see through but it was her favorite. It gave off a goddess illusion to on lookers.

"Did you go all the way?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Mimi! Where do you come up with these absurd notions?" Serenity said blushing furiously trying to hide the obvious.

Minako simply shrugged and laughed heartily.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!!!!!!


	16. The Ball

Note: I'm trying my best to hurry and end this story because I know everyone is dying to see how it ends. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Review!

Serenity slid into hr satin white ball gown. The gown had no straps and it fit snuggly to her frame. The satin shimmered in the soft light. Her long hair was piled on her in in curls that spiraled down her back with baby breath weaved through it. The mark on her cheek was barely visible. She left her room and headed across the hall to her sister's room. She opened the door to see her sister look nervous but beautiful. Minako blonde hair was down with spirals. Her dress was just like her sister's but it was an unusual peach/gold color.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous. Kunzite is suppose to escort me tonight and I was just wondering if I look okay."

Serenity smiled and sighed softly.

"You look fine Mimi." She encouraged warmly.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Minako called.

"Kunzite." came the muffled voice.

She gave Serenity a hopeful smile and a look begging her to go to the door. Serenity sighed and went to the door and Minako rushed to the bathroom.

"Minako?" he asked hesitantly.

"Serenity. Minako will be ready in a moment." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"You look nice Princess." He told her.

"Thank you, you should wait to see my sister.

Kunzite wore his black general uniform with his medals. He also wore a orange rose that was close to Minako's color. Serenity couldn't wait to see the others. She knew the color they were wearing: Ami- a bluish green color, Litanya- a deep emerald green, and Rei a fiery red. She was also really anxious to see Endymion and she was jealous of her sister being able to be seen with the man of her dreams but she couldn't. Life was so unfair. She also hadn't seen Endymion since their day at the lake. He was swamp with work or at least that was what the generals were telling her. She believed it but she was a little afraid he'd all of a sudden forget her. She was also grateful to the gods that Atalides was constantly being tied to her father.

"Is...is Endy going to the ball with anyone?" She asked Kunzite quietly.

She was honestly afraid of his answer.

"No, the ball is for him. He's suppose to find a wife soon plus it's suppose to be a night of peace between the city-states. Hopefully an agreement will be announced tonight and there won't be anymore fighting. It's also a way for him to meet new women." He answered.

Serenity felt her heart sink. Wife? She couldn't think of that. She grimaced slightly.

"Um, I have to go finish getting ready." She lied weakly.

Kunzite didn't notice that she was close to tears as she left the room because Minako had appeared. Life was so unfair. Why couldn't she be with Endymion. She made the choice to be with Atalides so her sister could find love and now it's biting her in the butt. No wonder her father wanted her friends to come- to hopefully make a match with the Prince. It also made since to her that Atalides to tag along so the prince wouldn't chose her. She was about to enter back into her room but Atalides glided up to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Hello dear. You look ravishing. Come on. We don't want to be late." He said lightly leading the way to the ball room.

She wanted to protest but thought better of it.

The ball was elegantly decorated and full. Beautiful men and women filled the room. Atalides smiled down at her.

"Let's dance, lovely." He said leading her to the dance floor.

He pulled her close and and began dancing across the floor. She was completely miserable. As she twirled around in his arms she looked for a sign of Endymion. Meanwhile, Litanya looked on at her friend in sympathy.

"Neph, can you go rescue Sere?" She asked.

He nodded in response and made his way over.

"May I cut in?" Nephlite asked politely.

"No, go find someone else." Atalides said rudely twirling Serenity away.

"Atalides, please be nice." Serenity said.

"Fine. He gets one dance and that's it." He whined.

Serenity rushed into Nephlite's arms and he whisked her away through the crowd away from Atalides.

"Thank you" She said gratefully.

"No problem." He said warmly.

She was beautiful. He had seen her many times but tonight she was breathtaking but not more beautiful than his Lita. He could honestly see why Endymion was so smitten with her and constantly messed up during practices lately.

"You look really nice." He complimented.

"Thank you, you do too. "

Before either could say anything, the music stopped. Horn s blew grabbing everyone's attention. Endymion entered by himself. He was gorgeous and Serenity couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Endymion." The announcer called loudly.

Endymion was dressed in his Royal uniform with his medals from previous battles. His eyes roamed over the crowd until they found the pair he wanted. Serenity. He smiled and ignored the looks from many women. The music began and made his way to her. A woman wearing an eggplant color dress and wild red hair jumped into his view. She was very voluptuous and she was show too much. He scrunched his face in disgust.

"Your majesty. My name is Beryl and I'd love to spend some time with you." She said seductively.

"No thank you." He said lightly and gently pushed passed her.

She was in awe! No man had ever turned her away. She growled but allowed him to walk away.

"Come on." Serenity said heading towards Endymion.

Nephlite followed on her heals in case Atalides tried to come. Once they were in front of each other, it took everything in Endymion to not kiss her. She looked heavenly. She smiled joyously at him.

They bowed in front of each other.

"May I have this dance?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes." she said continuing to smile.

Nephlite slowly backed away and headed back to his own woman. As they twirled across the floor people moved away so they could have room. Atalides watched carefully; something wasn't right. The way Endymion looked into Serenity's eyes intensely seemed to tell all. It made him suspicious. He decided to get closer. He grabbed the nearest woman which happened to be Beryl and twirled toward them. Beryl wanted to protest at his sudden gesture but he was too handsome to turn down. As they twirled by Endymion and Serenity, Atalides caught a wift of that unusal scent of roses and spices. Serenity didn't have that scent tonight when he picked her up. It couldn't be? Could it? Was Prince Endymion there that time at Serenity's house when she was acting weird? If so, how did all that happen? He was going to find out.

"Well I'm here in front of you why don't you show me a good time." Beryl called to him bring his attention to only her.

He finally took a look at the woman he grabbed. He was pretty- in her unusual way.

'Sure, why not.' He thought.

He smiled down and her and danced away.

For hours Serenity danced in Endymion's arms. Their parents watched in awe. Endymion's father, Damien, was extremely happy so was his wife Crystalline.

'So this has to be the girl he wants. If they want to be together and her parents don't want it then we'll just have to fight for her.' He thought smugly.

Serenity's parents looked at her as if she committed a crime.

"Don't they look beautiful" Queen Crystalline asked dreamily.

" I don't know what to say." Prince Kenji said

"Well I hope she's the one for my son." King Damien said proudly.

Serenity's parents stayed silent. Her mother secretly wanted her daughter to find true love. At this time Serenity and Endymion stopped dancing.

"It's kind of stuffy in here." She said fanning lightly.

"Let's go outside."

He took her hand and led her through the crowd.

He led her to a balcony and they looked up at the stars peacefully.

"Have you ever thought of flying or being able to go to the moon?" She asked quietly.

"No, not really. I've been so busy with everything that I guess I never really noticed the natural beauty of the earth and it's surroundings." He said honestly.

Serenity held his hand a little bit tighter. Endymion then pulled her into his embrace. At the time Atalides was to occupied to notice but the parents did.

"Maybe we ought to let Sere choose who she wants to be with." Her mother said softly.

"I'll choose who she will marry. She is still my child. She is not grown." Kenji growled.

He got up from his chair and left the party.

"King Damien and Queen Crystalline, I apologize for my husband's outburst. I think we'll retire for the night." She said extremely embarrassed.

"I have one comment before you leave....if my son wants her, he will have her." King Damien said knowingly.

She seemed a little puzzled and nodded anyway. She hurried after her husband trying to see what King Damien meant.

Serenity let her hair cascade down her back. She was exhausted. She had changed into a short night gown and was ready for bed. The girls had just left her room from telling of their wonderful night. Minako still kept her secret even if it was tempting and she hadn't asked her not to say anything. She climbed into her bed and relaxed. As she began to drift off to sleep a knock came at the door.

"Come in" She called stifling a yawn.

Endymion entered the room and she sat up in surprise. He was still wearing his formal attire.

"Hi" he said softly

"Hey" she said blushing

"You sleep with all these lights on?" He asked looking around amused.

It was his first time seeing the room they gave her.

"No, I'm just too lazy to put them out." She said sheepishly.

He chuckled lightly and went around putting the torches out except for one. He came over to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem." He said bending over kissing her lightly.

She sighed contently into the kiss.

"Sere, there was one thing I forgot to tell you when we were at the lake." He said

She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I may not know much about you but I know how my life is without you. Hades. Tomorrow I'll go talk to your father but if you don't feel the same about me we can just call what we have a fling." He said seriously.

She looked at him in surprise.

"How could you ever think I would call what we have a fling? I love you too. I think I fell for you the day I saw you in the wood." She said smiling up at him.

He looked relieved. He kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

"I'll fight for you if your dad says no." He said fiercely.

She hugged him tighter, fearing for the outcome of the next day.

"Okay." she said kissing his cheek running her hands through his hair.

He pulled away from her and went and put out the last torch, not leaving.

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon!!!!!!!


	17. Final Showdown

Note: Yay!!!! The last chapter! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Review!

Sunlight filtered thorough Serenity's room. Endymion woke up and looked to his side. It wasn't a dream. Flashes of him and Serenity making love brought a smile to his face. Serenity was still sleeping.

'What a beautiful sight to wake up to every morning. Please goddes Athena let me be making the right decision and Aphrodite let her be the one. Be with me today.' He prayed silently.

He kissed her cheek and she stirred lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." She said

"Morning beautiful. I can not stay. I must get back to my rooms before one of my generals notice that I'm gone." he said.

"Okay." She said trying not to close her eyes again.

He chuckled and climbed out of the bed. He put his clothes back on and headed out quietly not trying to wake anyone. He hurried down the hall peeking around each corner as he went. The coast was clear and he headed to the north to his private corridor. He entered his room and closed the door. He made it.

"Did you have a good night?" Came a voice.

He was completely thrown off guard. He turned around hiding his expression. Atalides was sitting in a chair .

"Mind your own business." Endymion said darkly.

"It's my business when you're sleeping with my fiancée" Atalides snapped.

Endymion simply glared at him giving him nothing.

"Why are you here?" Endymion asked.

"To find out some information your highness but it's becoming all the more obvious to me" He sneered, " You can be honest. Were you at Serenity's house awhile back? Be truthful. I really don't mind at this point. If you were Serenity can be held for treason back home."

" You have nothing to go on. Why are you so against the woman you supposedly love?" Endymion asked.

"Her moaning your name last night is proof enough. Her father must know of her sleeping with the enemy." He said haughtily.

Endymion's blood was raging. There was no way he was letting him try to destroy Serenity.

"I must be going. Glad we could talk." He said heading to the door.

"You know, I've been waiting for this day. To let you know that I'll never let you hurt her again and live to see it." Endymion said cracking his knuckles.

Serenity sat down at the breakfast table cheerfully. Everyone was there except Endymion and Atalides. Rule was that no one could eat until the Prince arrived.

"Good Morning everyone." She said

"Hi sweetheart" her mother said her mother answering for all.

Serenity scooted up close to the table hungrily. Minako looked at her sister slyly.

"Sleep good last night?" She whispered nudging her.

"Mina be quiet." She hissed.

Before their conversation could continue, Endymion entered with a look of satisfaction. Minako glanced at Serenity smugly.

"Stop." She whispered fervently to her sister.

"Atalides may be coming in a little late. We may start breakfast." Endymion said.

Everyone began eating and chatting amongst each other. Serenity sat across from Serenity.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her in a low voice.

She nodded blushing. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. As Endymion picked up his fork she noticed that his hand looked a little purple and she wondered what could have happened to him. He seemed to be not worried about it.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked with concern.

He smiled at her sweetly. She was definitely worth beating Atalides up for. He'd kill him if he tried again. He really loved her. She was just perfect to him. She was constantly concerned about others, she had a beautiful laughter that made him enjoy being around her, she was just fun to be around and she loved him.

She took a sip of her juice and looked towards the entrance to see Atalides look pretty disheveled. He looked angry enough to kill.

"Serenity, we need to talk." He said not leaving the bitterness out of his voice.

Her parents looked at each other worriedly.

"Is there a problem?" Kenji asked.

"It'll only a take a minute sir. We need to talk to but I'll come back for you." He said evasively.

Serenity excuse herself from the table and Endymion wanted to go with her. She smiled at him and walked away. Once they were away from the dining area Atalides grabbed her arm and slung her into a wall. She crumpled to the floor like a doll. He didn't plan on throwing her but he was so angry with her betrayal. He began kicking her

"I hate you!" He screamed at her.

He began using more force with each kick. The pain was too much for her and she blacked out.

"If it wasn't for the money, I wouldn't marry you! You're nothing but a worthless whore and a traitor!" He screamed.

Besides being angry, he was embarrassed from the beating he got from Endymion. In the breakfast room everyone could hear the yelling. Endymion was furious. He jumped up from the table before anyone and went after Atalides. Atalides was purely stupid if he thought he could get away with this. Everyone else followed after Endymion. Kenji couldn't believe it. By the time he arrived at the scene Endymion had grabbed Atalides and was practically beating him to death. Some where amongst the turmoil Selene had called for guards. Kenji was mortified and ashamed for not believing his daughter. She lay on the ground bleeding. He picked her up and held her as if she was a baby. Guards came rushing taking Atalides away to his punishment. Kenji cried for the first time in years.

Serenity opened her eyes to see everyone looking down at her. She was back in her bed.

"What happened?" She asked holding her head, as she sat up.

"Shhh. Lay down. You need your rest." Endymion said softly.

She did as she was told.

"Where's Atalides?" She murmured.

"Gone for good." Her mother said smoothing her hair.

Her parent sat on the bed near her with Endymion by her mother. Her parents hugged her and planted kisses on her gently.

"Sweet heart , I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Kenji said sadly.

"It's okay."

She looked to see her friends weeping but smiling at her. Her brother Andrew was next to their father. She forgot he was even on the same trip with them. He seemed to have just reappeared but he had some girl with him that had long brown hair. She was really pretty. She smirked at him and he just shrugged. He was always pulling brunettes; maybe this time she would be a keeper but she was kind of embarrassed to have the girl see her like this. Endymion's generals were there all baring gifts. They were all really sweet. And her love, Endymion just smiled at her happily; he was just glad she was awake. She had been out for hours.

"Did you tell my parents yet?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Sere, I'm glad you made a good decision. If Endymion is who you want, then we want him. He also brings peace with him." Her father said approvingly.

Serenity rolled her eyes looking away from her father. He was always looking at the political side of things. She held her hand out to him and he took it sitting closer to her mother.

"I told them every thing from the beginning but not everything of course." He said seriously, making her blush.

"What are you leaving out? You better not have touched my daughter in an ungodly way?" Kenji said perking up becoming protective.

Her friends laughed and Selene glared at him.

"There is one thing though." He said completely ignoring Serenity's father.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Selene moved out of the way so he could be closer to her daughter.

Serenity sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes" She said fervently kissing his cheek.

He laughed joyously holding the love of his life. Serenity father began to protest but he knew better from the look from his wife. He simply shrugged and watched on.

It was a wonderful way to a beautiful beginning.

Note: End!!!!!!Hope you enjoyed it. Review!!!


End file.
